fullmoonfeaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
List of The Puppet Weapons
Blade : weapon : Hook, knife, Razor–Sharp Steel Teeth, Hatchet ax, Claw hand, Ballistic knife, Shotgun, Vintage syringe and Regular hands, all poisonous. *'Leech Woman ': weapon : Poisonous Killer Leeches, a knife and a handgun. *'Pinhead' : weapon : Arms, Strangle Rope, hands, Chained spiked balls, dumbbell weight, bazooka, C.B.S. knuckles (''Crusher Brass, Steel'') *'Tunneler' : weapon : Drill in the head, a machine gun, and a pick axe. *'Jester' : weapon : A bottomless clown package with his Scepter, a Knife, a Handgun, a Mace, a Razor-sharped scissors, a Deck of bladed playing cards, an Acid–squirting flower, Explosive Cyanide– acid stuffed Ice Cream pies, Exploding cigars filled with nitroglycerin, Harpoon guns that utilize razor–sharp BANG!–flags, Flaming Whoopee Cushion, Oil–slick grease–filled bananas, TNT Popcorn, Clown blowhorn, Soda siphon seltzer bottle, Candy bazooka, Poisonous snake–nut can, Strangling party hornblower, Super–strong springs connected to his shoes, a Hypno–gold coin, Smiling heart–shaped laughing gas bomb, Flesh–eating bubble gum blower, Small juggling venom–filled chainsaws, Itch''/Sneeze/''Fart powder, clown tie–like rope, Razor-Bladed Juggle Rings, Grenade juggle balls, Stilts, a Mallet, Toxic Poison''/Laughing Gas–filled Dynamite Balloons and an Electric joy buzzer, all in Clown Venom. *'Six-Shooter' : weapon : Guns with Grenade Bullets, High Incendiary Explosive Semi-Armor Piercing Ammo Grenade Bullets, wrist–mounted guns, grenades, rifles, poisonous rope–like black whip, MGAUVADSCIWX13461197-12 Gatling Minivulcagun Revolvenger, handguns hidden under his arm, inside his sleaves, and automatic handguns. *'Torch' : weapon : Flamethrower, Heat-vision Eyes, Grenade Launchers, Extensive arsenal of fire-creating weapons, flaming sword, explosive flaming bullets *'Ninja' : weapon : Tiny Poisonous Shurikans, kai-gunto, wakizashi, Nunchaku, Kama, poisoned caltropstashibishi, hand claws, foot spikes, ninja grappling hooks, Hidden Ninja Throwing Spikes, Makibishi, Spiked Takedown Axe AX5, Kusarigama-jutsu, Chigiriki, Gothic Thrower, Shogee, Kunai and a bowie knife *'Decapitron' : weapon : Electric Orb, Shape-Shifting Heads, X-ray Head *'3 Totems' : weapon : Poisonous Claws *'Dark Totem' : weapon : Magical powers, claws, Power Gem *'Tank' : weapon : Plasma, Electric, Shrink or Disintegrate ray from his right arm, A cannon on the right arm, rocket propelled jet engine on both sides of the continuous tracks and on Tank’s back that can blast to full speed in 100 MPH. *'Mutant/Matthew : weapon : A machine gun, a handgun and a dagger *Mephisto' : weapon : Scythe and a Crystal ball *'Shredder Khan' : weapon : Katana, Dao, Poisonous Knuckledusters with 4 blonde sharp claws attached *'Gengie' : weapon : Bow and a package of poisonous/''explosive arrows, a sword, a pistol hand gun and a dagger. *'Mischeif' : weapon : Unknown *'Andre puppet' : weapon : Knife *'Elsa puppet' : weapon : Unknown *'Bombshell' : weapon : Chest-like shooters *'Colonal' : weapon : Browning 9x 19mm Hi-power pistol *'Djinn' : weapon : A sword, a dagger and a harquebus shotgun *'Freezer' : weapon : Same as Torch, only on the left arm, and shoots ice laser beam *'Gunner' : weapon : Any and all firearms *'Jack the Reaper' : weapon : Poisonous Claw Hands and Teeth *'Judas' : weapon : Chainsaw and a Shotgun *'Killer' : weapon : Switchblade on the right arm and straight razor on the left arm *'K' : weapon : Electricity, two handguns hidden under her sweatshirt, skills in martial arts. *'Mantis' : weapon : Flexible bladed arm edges *'Lt. Buck ': weapon : Explosives, working guns and hand grenades *'Pumpkinhead' : weapon : Fear Guns, Fear bombs, fear gas sprayer, a poisonous dagger, needles strapped to each of his fingers on his left hand with which he injects his fear toxins into his victim and a scythe''/pitchfork weapon, all of them in Fear Toxins *'Shadow''' : weapon : Throwing knifes and axes *'Sister Boom' : weapon : A switch knife on her right arm and a colt magnum on the other. *'Trigger' : weapon : Pepperbox Pistols and machine gun arms *'Viper' : weapon : Sharp fangs, venom, the power of illusion, and swiftness. *'Cowgirl' : weapon : Western guns *'Soldier' : weapon : Old-fashioned Shotgun and a sword *'Shocker' : weapon : Energy Blasters, Tasers, Shock Baton, Stun Belts, Electrified Water Cannon (E.W.C.), Lightning Knife, Voltage Rope, and Stunt Guns. *'Moonbeam' : weapon : Space Laser pistol, Rocket pack and Ray Sword *'Cyclops' : weapon : Teeth, Spiked mallet club, A dagger, A pistol, and a telescope. *'Doctor Death' : weapon : Knife, A handgun, Bone saw, scalpel and a bottomless First Aid Kit. *'Drill Sargent' : weapon : Drill in the head, and a saw blade. *'Retro-Blade ': weapon : Poisonous Claws *'Retro-Pinhead' : weapon : Strangle Rope, Hands, Chained spiked balls, Dumbbell weight, Bazooka, C.B.S. Knuckles (''Crusher Brass, Steel'') *'Retro-Six-Shooter' : weapon : Guns with Grenade Bullets Category:Puppets Category:Weapons Category:Puppet Master Characters